Omatase
by raihime27
Summary: Levi in the arms of his partner.


**Just a drabble, sequel-ISH to my first work Let Go, I came up with because of boredom yesterday. I'm still a LeviHan fan, you don't get it? Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK**

"You really came back in one piece," Petra said as she held his hands, trying real hard to compose herself for she is in the verge of breaking down. The man lying in front of her smiled, he remembered something.

_*'Wasn't I in a similar situation before? How ironic.' _He thought to himself.

"It's the least I can do before I die," he said.

Petra just smiled sadly as she shook her head lightly, tears starting to escape her eyes.

**Flashback**

"Ohayou gozaimasu Captain," greeted Petra with the usual smile plastered on her face.

"Hm. Morning', the man replied.

Petra chuckled softly, _'Tight-lipped as ever'_ she said to herself.

She put the usual cup of the usual coffee in its usual place in the usual table where the usual man usually sits every morning. Petra gave him a peck on the cheek while he drank his coffee the usual way. (Okay so much for the usual word, pardon me.)

It's been years since the death of Hanji. Petra is with Levi now, not married but together. When Levi went into a state of light depression after the incident, Petra was the one who helped him get back to his feet. As time flew, there developed a relationship between them.

"And you should stop calling me 'Captain' already, Petra," he said as he put the cup back to the table. Petra blushed a little,

"Yes L-Levi... -san." The man just sighed. Petra sat opposite him, "So what work do you have today?".

"The usual," the man answered and took another sip of his coffee. (damn with the usuals.)

They ate in a comfortable silence. After finishing the meal Levi stood up and gave his partner a kiss.

"I'm going."

"Take care, and come back intact," Petra jokingly said.

Levi turned around and left.

**End of flashback**

Petra tried her best to contain her tears. Still holding his hands as they talk, Petra knows there's nothing can be done to save him so she just stays by his side trying her best to stay strong, or look strong more likely.

"Petra," the man started after a while.

"What is it Levi-san?" struggling to steady her already shaky voice.

"Forgive me," he breathed in only to cough blood after.

"I've never forgotten about _**her**_," he confessed.

Petra smiled again, holding his hands close to her, for she knows what he meant.

"I've known that all these years," she said.

"And you never asked me about it?" he asked as he look at her,

"Hhmm. I was aware of your feelings for her, even back when she was still alive. Well I'd be lying if I say I didn't get jealous but that's a part of you that I fell in love with as well."

Levi then looked at her with apologetic eyes, he tried to touch her face but his hand failed him, he's losing his strength. Petra brought his hand to her cheeks.

"I love everything bout you Levi-san," she continued, "I am very grateful that you stayed with me. Don't worry about anything else. And I am happy that you loved me as well." She smiled genuinely this time, she lowered her head to kiss him on his forehead, and lips. She pulled back for tears are rolling down her cheeks dropping into Levi's paled cheeks.

Levi closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, and thank you for everything, Petra."

"You are very welcome Captain," she said, her whole body trembling and small sobs escaping her mouth.

Levi's consciousness is drifting away,

_'Sorry for the wait... Hanji' _was all he said, in his mind.

As his hands loosened in Petra's hold, a loud cry of grief filled the room.

**END**

_***for those who haven't read Let go, Please read LOL thanks ^_^)**_

**As I mentioned above, I am still a LeviHan shipper. I may have made Levi a little despicable as a man though.**

**I think I can only write melancholic fics(or is it even melancholic arrrgh), I don't know why, cause I'm jolly person actually.**

**And I apologize for the similarity of writing style with my first fic. I just wanna show the "link" between them. Anyways, thank you for reading, if someone is even reading this.**


End file.
